Belagerung von Toulon
Die Engländer nehmen Toulon ein. Der acht und zwanzigste August 1793. Die Häfen Toulon, Marseille und andere große Städte des südlichen Frankreichs, hatten eine Gegenrevolution bewirkt, um die erste Konstitution unter einem König wieder herzustellen. Jene beyden Seestädte ersuchten den [[Samuel Hood, 1. Viscount Hood|Admiral Hood]], welcher die große vereinigte englisch-spanische Flotte im mittelländischen Meer kommandirte, um Beystand und auf die Erklärung, daß sie sich ihm unter den ihnen angebotenen Bedingungen ergeben wollten, lief am heutigen Tag eine große englische Flotte im Hafen von Toulon ein. Sie nahm unter dem Jubelgeschrey: Es lebe der König! und dem Donner der Kanonen von den Festungswerken Besitz und die französische Flotte steckte die königliche Flagge auf. Relation von der Belagerung und Räumung von Toulon. Von einem Touloner Emigranten. Genf am 27. März 1794. Da ich vermuthe, daß die nachstehende authentische Erzählung, welche sehr merkwürdig ist, Ihnen sowohl, als den Lesern Ihrer Annalen Vergnügen machen werde: so übersende ich Ihnen dieselbe zum beliebigen Gebrauche, und werde nächstens über denselben Gegenstand noch ein anderes, nicht weniger wichtiges, Aktenstück Ihnen zu übersenden die Ehre haben. B*** Bekanntlich werden Toulon, das Fort la Malgue, das man als die Citadell der Stadt ansehn kann, ob es gleich auf 500 Toisen davon liegt, der Hafen und die Rheede, nach ihrem ganzen Umkreiß, von unermeßlichen Umfange, durch ziemlich hohe Anhöhen dominirt, von welchen die eine, der Pharonberg, fast 300 Toisen über die Meeresfläche erhaben ist. Hieraus erhellt, daß die Stadt, unbezwingbar von der Seeseite, und auf der Landseite äußerst schwach ist. Man hatte also diese Landseite durch eine Kette von Forts und Feldschanzen fortificirt; nemlich, von Osten gen Westen, Cap Brün, Katharinen-Fort, Artigua-Fort, Pharon-Fort, groß und klein Antonius-Fort, Pomettes, Malbosquett, welches die Rheede, an ihrer schmalsten Stelle, dominirt, und weiter hin, aber immer an der Rheede, die Forts, l'Eguillotte und Sablottes. Es ist einleuchtend, daß zur gehörigen Besetzung dieses, drei Stunden großen, Verschanzungzirkels, eine große Anzahl Truppen erfodert wurden. Da Malbosquet und Baloguier die beiden wichtigsten Posten waren, weil der eine die Stadt, und der andre die Rheede bestreicht, so hatte man die Vertheidigungsanstalten hier vervielfältigt, und neben jedem ein Lager von 1500 Mann errichtet. Die fünf Forts, Artigua, Pharon, groß und klein Antonius, und Pommettes, werden von dem Pharonberg dominirt; man legte daher auf letztern die Pharon-Redutte an, und verschanzte und escarpirte den Paß de la Masque, als den einzigen Zugang zum Berg, der von vorne unzugänglich ist. Zweihundert Mann bewahrten diesen Paß, und konnten ihn gegen 10,000 behaupten. Um la Malgue, die Stadt und alle diese Forts zu besetzen, hatte man ohngefehr 18,000 Mann, nemlich: 7,500 Spanier, 6,500 Neapolitaner, und 4000 Engländer und Piemonteser, wozu man jeden Augenblick wenigstens 3000 Matrosen stoßen lassen konnte. Geschütz vom schwersten Kaliber, Pulver, Leinwand zu Erdsäcken, Tonnen statt der Schanzkörbe zu Verschanzungen, kurz Alles war zur Vertheidigung eines Platzes erfordert wird, war in Ueberfluß vorhanden, selbst wenn man recht verschwenderisch damit hätte verfahren wollen. Die Neapolitaner hatten das kriegerischeste Aussehn, aber . . . . doch haben sich die Neapolitanischen Grenadiere immer brav gehalten: die Engländer und Piemonteser waren voller Muth und Eifer; die Spanier sahn zwar klein und schlechter aus, aber sie schlugen sich, ohne Widerrede, am besten. Den Offizieren fehlte es, im Ganzen genommen, an Erfahrung; das Kommando war zerstückelt und vereinzelt, die Armee hatte Mangel an tüchtigen Generalen, und die Rivalität der beiden Hauptnationen verhinderte jede Art des Einverständnisses im Handeln. Die Engländer, welche mit den Toulonern allein die Unterhandlung abgeschlossen hatten, ohngeachtet die Spanier mit ihnen zugleich in die Stadt gekommen waren, bemächtigten sich Alles, ausschließlich, sonderlich des Arsenals, der Stadt und der Forts la Malgue; sie überließen den Spaniern die Bewahrung der avancirten Posten, diejenigen ausgenommen, welche das Fort la Malgue deckten. Die Kommandanten in der Stadt und zu la Malgue waren Engländer; ersterer hieß O'Hara. Der Kommandant der Truppen vor der Stadt, war Dom Gravino, Generallieutenant des Königs von Spanien. Die [[Samuel Hood, 1. Viscount Hood|Admirale Hood]] und Langara, führten jeder in den Angelegenheiten seiner Nation, die Oberaufsicht. Die Engländer nahmen nach Gutdünken aus dem Französischen Arsenal; die Spanier nahmen nur was sie nothwendig brauchten, und bezahlten es entweder baar, oder hielten eine doppelte Registratur mit der Marine Administration darüber, die, so wie die Administration der Stadt, den Engländern gänzlich ergeben war. Die Partei, welche die Gegenrevolution zu Toulon zu Stande gebracht, bestand aus Rebellen, die mit ihren alten Mitschuldigen, über die Theilung des Raubs der Monarchie in Streit gerathen waren, und sich von der Armee, die Marseille eingenommen, mit dem Untergang bedroht sahn; sie hatten sich den Engländer blos in die Arme geworfen, um sich von diesem Schicksal und dem Hunger zu retten. Bei ihrer Bekehrung hatte mehr Schrecken als Reue obgewaltet, auch hatten sie sich die Beibehaltung der Konstitution von 1789, 1790 und 1791 ausbedungen. Diese ganze Partei haßte und fürchtete die Spanier, deren Bewegungsgründe rein, und deren Betragen gegen Frankreich untadelhaft war. Sie sah die Königl. Marine als eine Sache von Werth an, mit der sich ein vortheilhafter Schacher machen ließ: auch begleiteten sie die Engländer auf ihrem Abzuge, nachdem sie ihnen das Arsenal überliefert hatten. Trogoff, statt mit dem Spanischen Admiral zu seegeln, der es ihm befehlen ließ, und die Ueberbleibsel der Marine des Königs von Frankreich dem Haupte des Hauses Bourbon zuzuführen, folgte mit 3 Linienschiffen, 1 von 120 Kanonen, und 2 von 74, und mit 3 Fregatten von 36 Kanonen, dem englischen Geschwader. Ich will dieses Gemälde vom innern Zustand der Stadt durch zwei auffallende Züge schliessen: Erstlich haben die Engländer alle Emigranten von 1789, 1790 und 1791 aus dieser Stadt entfernt gehalten: Zweitens als der allgemeine Ausschuß und die Touloner Sektionen, durch die Umstände gezwungen, in sich gingen, und dem [[Samuel Hood, 1. Viscount Hood|Admiral Hood]] und Sir Gilbert Elliot ihr Verlangen mittheilten, Seine Königliche Hoheit, Monsieur, Regenten von Frankreich zu bitten, sich nach Toulon zu begeben, um daselbst die Regentschaft anzutreten, antworteten die Englischen Kommissarien, unter vielen Komplimenten, die Stadt Toulon, ob sie gleich ein Theil der Französischen Monarchie sei, wäre doch, durch einen Vertrag, an eine Macht (England) gebunden, und Monsieur könne nicht anders, als mit vorläufiger Einwilligung der zur Wiedereinsetzung des Königs von Frankreich coalisirten Mächte, sich dahin begeben; auch sprachen sie zum erstenmal von einem Unterpfand zur Entschädigung für die Kriegskosten, obgleich kein Wort davon in der Konvention zwischen den Engländern und Toulonern vorgekommen war. Monsieur hat das Original der Antwort, oder doch eine beurkundete Abschrift, in Händen. Ich komme wieder auf die kriegerischen Vorfälle. Die Belagerungsarmee, die seit dem Anfang Novembers 20 bis 12,000 Mann stark war, belief sich bei der Räumung Toulons höchstens auf 35,000 Mann. Dieser Zuwachs war theils von der Nizzaer Armee, theils von den Aufgebotenen in der Provence, Dauphiné und Languedoc, genommen worden. Sie war in zwei Korps getheilt, die gänzlich von einander getrennt waren; das schwächste, das kaum einen Drittheil des Ganzen ausmachte, griff von der Italienischen oder östlichen Seite, zwischen dem Meere und dem Berg Pharon an; der Angriff des größern Korps geschah an der Seite von Marseille, und dies war der eigentliche wahre Angriff. Bemerkungswerth ist es, das beide Korps nicht anders, als hinter den Berg Pharon mit einander communiciren konnten, welches vier Lieues in abscheulichen Wegen austrägt, die kein schweres Geschütz passiren kann: aber noch auffallender ists, daß man diesen Umstand nicht gewußt hat, um das kleine Korps aufzureiben, das lange Zeit nur 6 bis 7000 Mann stark war, und gegen welches man einen Ausfall mit 8 oder 10,000 Mann ausgesuchter Truppen hätte thun sollen. Seit dem Ueberfall der Pharons-Redutte, die auf dem einen Ende des Rückens des Bergs dieses Namens, über dem Fort Pharon angelegt war, und sein seiner Wiedereinnahme durch die Alliirten, wo der [[Federico Carlos Gravina y Nápoli|General Gravina]] schwer verwundet wurde, als er selbst die Neapolitaner gegen den Feind anführte, die nie im Feuer gewesen waren, und nicht recht vorwärts wollten; war nichts wichtiges zwischen beiden Theilen bis zum 30. November vorgefallen. Die Belagerer richteten ihre Arbeiten, und vervielfältigten ihre Batterien gegen die beiden Forts Balaguier und Anakbesquet, wovon das eine die Rheede, und das andre das Arsenal und die Stadt dominirt. O'Hara, der einigemal gewarnt worden war, antwortete: Laßt sie nur machen; wir nehmen dann Alles zusammen weg! Der brave, thätige, von den Truppen geliebte Dom Gravina lag wegen seiner Wunde zu Bette, und konnte nichts anfangen. Endlich wurde eine Batterie von sechs 24 Pfündern und einigen Mörsern fertig, die vollkommen gut placirt, vollkommen gut excutirt, und gegen das Fort Malbosquet gerichtet war, das sie in einer Entfernung von 500 Toisen beschoß; man beschloß in einem Kriegsrath, einen Ausfall zu thun, um sie wegzunehmen, zu zerstören, und die Kanonen in die Stadt zu führen. O'Hara, der Gouverneur der Stadt, stellte sich als Freiwilliger an die Spitze des Ausfalls, der vom [[David Dundas|Herrn Duudas]] kommandirt wurde, demselben, der nach O'Haras Gefangenschaft ihm im Gouvernement folgte. Aber statt wenigstens mit 6000 Mann auszumarschiren, um seine Vortheile verfolgen zu können, fiel man nur mit 2,100 aus, und beging den groben Fehler, einen Theil dieses Korps aus der Besatzung des Forts Malbosquet zu ziehn, die man im Gegentheil hätte verstärken sollen, um im Nothfall den Rückzug decken zu können. Die Batterie wurde ohne Verlust eines einzigen Mannes weggenommen; aber, statt sie ganz zu vernichten, und die Kanonen wegzuführen, was wegen des abhängigen Bodens seht leicht war, belnstigte sich ein Theil der Truppen damit, ein kleines Lager zu zerstören, was an der Batterie lag. O'Hara drang mit 1000 oder 1200 Mann vor, wurde durch andere feindliche Korps abgeschnitten, zum Gefangenen gemacht, und verlohr 534 Mann an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen. Die Patrioten nahmen die Batterie wieder ein; verfolgten ihren Vortheil, und griffen den so wesentlichen Posten von Malbosquet an, den die Standhaftigkeit der Spanier allein rettete; denn die Truppen des Ausfalls hatten sich eiligst nach der Stadt zu retirirt. Zwei Tage nach diesem Vorfall kamen zwei Parlamentar Abgeordnete der Konvents-Truppen, ich weiß nicht in welcher Angelegenheit, nach der Stadt. Sie bekamen die Erlaubniß den Deputirten des Nationalkonvents zu sprechen, der im Fort la Malgue saß, sein ermahnten ihn zur Geduld, und sagten beim Abschied im prophetischen Geist zu ihm, daß vor Ende des Jahres kein Ludwig XVII. und seine weiße Fahne mehr zu Toulon seyn würden. Die letzte Schlappe schien die Truppen, sonderlich die Neapolitaner muthlos zu machen. Bisher hatte man sich gar nicht um die Polizei in der Stadt bekümmert. Als der Feind nur 1200 Toisen von Toulon noch entfernt war, ging man aus und ein, als ob es zu Friedenszeiten gewesen wäre. Nationalgarden und Seeartilleristen thaten eine Art von Dienst in der Stadt. Letztere bedienten sogar einige Batterien des Hauptwalls. Man traute mit Recht diesen Leuten und den Arbeitern des Arsenals nicht, welche Erzschelme waren, denen es leid that, daß sie nicht mehr über das Holz, Eisenwerk, Tauwerk und Seegeltuch der Magazine, so nach Belieben schalten konnten, wie zuvor. Man entwafnete sie, so wie alle Einwohner der Stadt, selbst die, welche die Engländer eingeladen hatten, und die Flüchtlinge, die aus Marseille und den umliegenden Dörfern geflohen waren, als Cartaux Marseille einnahm. Es war ein großer Fehler, daß man nicht gleich im Anfange alle verdächtige Personen entwafnete, und sogar aus der Stadt schafte; aber man hätte die Marseiller Flüchtlinge, und allen, welche durch ihr Betragen keine Gnade von der Nationalkonvention zu erwarten hatten, bewafnen sollen, so würde man dadurch die Garnison verstärkt, und weniger Leute zur Bewahrung der Stadt nöthig gehabt haben, und man würde stärkere und folglich wirksamere Ausfälle haben unternehmen können. Daher war es, nach meiner Meinung, ein eben so großer Fehler, daß man eine allgemeine Entwafnung, und zwar gleich nach einer erhaltenen Schlappe vornahm, denn man machte dadurch die Gutgesinnten verdrüßlich; man brachte die Bösen auf den Gedanken, daß man sich vor ihnen fürchte; die Soldaten glaubten, daß sie nicht in Sicherheit vor den Einwohnern wären, und es vermehrte den Dienst der Garnison. Vom 30. November bis 12. December war Alles ruhig: die Feinde vervielfältigten ihre Batterien gegen Bologuier und Malbosquet; man störte sie nicht. Ich sah mit meinen Augen ihre Arbeiten nicht 250 Toisen von Malbosquet entfernt. Ein Ingenier-officier des Königs von Frankreich verlangte 200 Mann, um diese Arbeiten zu rekognosciren und zu zerstören; man schlug sie ihm ab. Wir hatten zu Malbosquet eine neue Batterie gegen eine feindliche angelegt; die unsrige wurde zuerst fertig, und konnte jene beschießen; allein kaum that man ein paar Schüsse. Endlich in der Nacht vom 12. zum 13. nach einem sehr lebhaften Artilleriefeuer auf beiden Forts, griffen die Feinde Balaguier an. Sie wurden mit Verlust zurückgeschlagen, und auf unserer Seite blieb Alles in derselben Sicherheit und Unthätigkeit. Seit diesem Angriff ließen die Feinde einen Hagel von Bomben und 24 Pfündern auf die beiden Forts fallen. Den 15. und die Nacht vom 16. zum 17. wurde dieses Feuer gegen Malbosquet verdoppelt; ich hatte eben darinn den Dienst. Die Feinde schossen vom 16ten Mittags an, bis den andern Morgen um sechs Uhr, 168 Bomben und 320 vier und zwanzigpfündige Kugeln in dies Fort; denn sie wurden, nach dem Gebrauch der Spanier, auf Befehl des Kommandanten gezählt. Und doch waren alle Vertheidigungsanstalten zu Malbosquet so gut eingerichtet, daß wir nur zwei Verwundete hatten. Endlich am 17. gegen 2 Uhr des Nachts, bei einem heftigen Regen, thaten die Feinde einen neuen Angriff auf das Fort Balaquier, und nahmen es früh 5 Uhr, nach einem lebhaften Feuer, weg. Die Neapolitaner, welche in dem Lager standen, das Balaquier unterstützen sollten, zogen sich beim ersten Flintenschuß nach der Stadt und dem Meere zurück; die übrige Garnison wurde durch diesen Rückzug erschreckt, und wehrte sich schlecht. Unterdessen haben die Patrioten selbst eingestanden, daß sie 200 Tode und 600 Verwundete dabei eingebüßt haben, und man kann diese Angabe, unübertrieben, doppelt so hoch annehmen. Hätten die Neapolitaner Stand gehalten, so wären die Feinde ganz gewiß abgeschlagen worden; alle die zusammen getriebene Aufgebote, die nur auf acht Tage Lebensmittel mitgebracht hatten, hätten sich dann aus Mangel der Subsistenz entfernen müssen, und Toulon, das jeden Augenblick Verstärkungen aus Neapel, Sardinien und England erwartete, wäre gerettet gewesen. Aber Gott schien dem Ruine dieser durch so viele Schandthaten befleckten Stadt beschlossen zu haben, und alle menschliche Maasregeln zu vereiteln. Um sechs Uhr des Morgens wurde der Paß de la Masque, der auf den Pharonberg führt, welcher die fünf Forts bestreicht, vom Feinde forcirt, oder vielmehr durch die Nachläßigkeit derer, die ihn bewahren sollten, ihm in die Hände gespielt; worauf die Patrioten den ganzen Berg besetzten. Nun wurde die Muthlosigkeit allgemein. Die von Balaquier sich zurückziehende Neapolitaner fingen schon an ihr Gepäck einzuschiffen. Den 17. Nachmittags wurde ein langer Kriegsrath vom [[Samuel Hood, 1. Viscount Hood|Mylord Hood]], D. Langara, D. Gravina, [[David Dundas|Herrn Dundas]], und dem [[Fabricio Pignatelli|Neapolitanischen General, Prinzen Pignatelli]], gehalten. Man beschloß darinn die Räumung der Stadt, trotz der Einwendungen der Spanier, die zuletzt den Vorschlag thaten, man solle ihnen die Forts und die Stadt überliefern, und sie wollten sich anheischig machen, sie zu vertheidigen. Man lehnte aber diesen Vorschlag ab, und berief sich auf die Muthlosigkeit der Neapolitaner. Um auch keine Schiffe durch das Feuer der Feinde von den Forts und dem Berge zu verlieren, wurde ausgemacht, daß den 18ten den ganzen Tag und die ganze folgende Nacht alles weg transportirt, und dann das Arsenal und die Schiffe in Brand gesteckt werden sollten; welches Geschäfte die Engländer übernahmen. Das fortdauernde Einschiffen der Neapolitanischen Bagage hatte die Touloner in Angst und Bestürzung gesetzt; sie erkundigten sich, ob man sie in Stich lassen wolle? Gegen 2 Uhr des Abends ließ [[Samuel Hood, 1. Viscount Hood|Mylord Hood]] eine Proklamation bekannt machen, des Inhalts, daß nichts zu fürchten sei, den andern Morgen früh 5 Uhr erfolgte eine ähnliche zweite, die aber die Gemüther eben so wenig beruhigte, weil der Augenschein geradezu das Gegentheil lehrte. Viele Personen hatten sich schon während der Nacht an Bord der Schiffe begeben. Jetzt wurde die Verzweiflung allgemein; jedermann dachte ans Flüchten; das Wetter war günstig, allein die Boote mußten lange unterwegens zubringen, weil die Schiffe sich von den Gegenden entfernt hatten, die vom Feinde besetzt waren. Das Gedränge und das ängstliche Eilen fiel selbst dem Einschiffen hinderlich; und dann suchten die Seeleute des Hafens den Schrecken der Einwohner zu nutzen, um so viel als möglich von ihnen zu erpressen. Der Hafen und die Kays waren vom 17ten in der Nacht bis den andern Morgen 9 Uhr, mit Männern, Weibern, Kindern, Küsten und Ballen angefüllt. Um 9 Uhr, als ich in eine Spanische Schaluppe stieg, die noch am Kay lag, vernahm man einige Flintenschüsse: verschiedene aus Malbosquet geworfene Bomben waren schon in die Stadt gefallen. Einige Bösewichter, die gern plündern wollten, fingen an zu rufen: da kommt Cartaux! In eben dem Augenblick sprengte eine Patroulle von 12 Spanischen Dragonern in vollem Galopp an den Hafen. Sogleich erscholl ein fürchterliches Klaggeschrei der Verzweiflung, und ich sah mehr denn 60 Männer und Weiber ins Meer springen, in der Hofnung die Boote zu erreichen, die auf den Lärm abgestoßen waren. Zwei erreichten schwimmend die Schaluppe wo ich war; fast alle die übrigen ertranken. Man behauptet, daß mehr als 600 Personen sich in eben dem Augenblick ins Meer gestürzt haben, und daß sie fast alle darinn umgekommen sind. Den Augenblick dachte man nur daran, seine Person zu retten, und gab seine Sachen preiß, die nur schienen eingepackt worden zu seyn, um ihre Plünderung den Sanskulotten recht leicht zu machen. Ich habe nicht genau erfahren können, wie viel Touloner sich an Bord der Schiffe gerettet haben; ich glaube, daß ihre Anzahl sich über 6000 Mann beläuft; die Spanische Flotte nahm ohngefähr deren 3000 mit sich, die Engländer, die kleine Französische Eskadre, und die Neapolitaner fast eben so viel, ohne die zu rechnen, welche sich des Nachts auf Kauffahrer von Genua und Livorno eingeschifft hatten. Das Commerce de Marseille, ein 120 Kanonenschiff, hatte 500 an Bord, von welchen die meisten nichts weiter als das Leben gerettet hatten. In der Nacht vom 17. zum 18. waren alle Forts, la Malgue ausgenommen, geräumt, und ihre Pulvermagazine gesprengt worden. Den 18. um 7 Uhr Abends brach das Feuer im Arsenal und in der Reihe der großen Schiffe aus. Der Brand dauerte die ganze Nacht, und war so stark, daß wir beim Schein der Flammen auf zwei Stunden weit in der See lesen konnten. Was auch die Patrioten lügen mögen, so kann ich doch versichern, daß das Arsenal fast ganz nieder gebrannt ist, und daß nur 10 oder 11 Schiffe im Hafen verschont geblieben sind, worunter der Dauphin Royal von 128 Kanonen, das schönste Schiff der Französischen Marine. Alle diese Schiffe sind aber so abgetakelt, daß die Patrioten nicht ein einziges auslaufen lassen können. Die Spanier, welche die kleinen Schiffen verbrennen sollten, thaten es nicht, vielleicht um sie den Bourbons zu erhalten; wobei nichts zu fürchten ist, denn der Brand des Arsenals macht es den Patrioten dennoch unmöglich, ein einziges auszurüsten. Die Spanier waren die letzten in der Stadt, und verließen sie erst gegen Mitternacht, durch eine Ausfallpforte, die nach la Malgue führt. Die letzte Einschiffung geschah unter dem Feuer dieses Forts um 3 Uhr des Morgens, und währte bis 5 Uhr. Die Einschiffung geschah in großer Unordnung, und dürfte viel Leute gekostet haben, wenn man es mit einem tapfern und unternehmendern Feind zu thun gehabt hätte. Zwei Fregatten auf der Rheede, jede mit 2000 Centner Pulver beladen, flogen auf, was eine Erschütterung wie ein Erdbeben verursachte. In der Stadt befanden sich 90,000 Centner Getraide, über die Hälfte davon, die in der Beckerei und im Arsenal lag, ist verbrannt, aber ich fürchte der Rest ist von den Sanskulotten gerettet worden. Die patriotische Armee zog in Toulon den 19. Morgens zwischen 3 und 4 Uhr ein. Sie hat Alles was männlich, und zwischen 15 und 60 Jahr alt war, niedergemacht. eine ungeheure Beute ist ihr zu Theil geworden. Da man einmal die Stadt räumen, und sie dadurch einer gänzlichen Zerstörung Preiß geben wollte, so hätten die Engländer die Stadt in der Mitte und an allen 4 Ecken anzünden sollen, damit die Horden der Barbaren, denen man sie in die Hände lieferte, nicht einen Sol an Werth, und nicht eine Unze Lebensmittel gefunden hätten; das würde die ganze Armee aus Mangel der Subsistenz gezwungen haben, sich sogleich wieder zu verlaufen. Es hält schwer zu bestimmen, wie hoch sich der Verlust an Leuten vom 17. zum 19. auf beiden Seiten beläuft. Ich glaube, daß er bei den Alliirten höchstens auf 1200 an Todten, Verwundeten und Vermißten gestiegen ist; allein der Patrioten Verlust kann nicht unter 2000 seyn. Die Sanskülotten glaubten so wenig daß man ihnen Balaquier lassen würde, daß sie die Zelter des Lagers verbrannten, das dabei stand, und ich zweifle nicht, daß wir es wieder bekommen haben würden, wenn wir es die folgenden Nacht angegriffen hätten. Allein die Neapolitaner waren abgeschreckt, und die Engländer hatten einmal für allemal beschlossen, die Stadt zu räumen, und das Arsenal und die Schiffe zu vernichten; das ist der wahre Grund dieses Rückzugs, welcher dem Stolz der Tyrannen Frankreichs einen neuen Schwung gegeben hat. Die ganze Flotte begab sich nach der Rheede von Hieres, um die Flüchtlinge und Lebensmittel zu vertheilen. Das böse Wetter hielt uns hier sechs Tage auf. Endlich ging die Spanische Flotte unter Seegel, um unterweges zu Mahon die Touloner auszusetzen, und dann die Spanischen Truppen nach Roses zur Verstärkung der Armee in Roussillon zu bringen, die gegen Ende Novembers und Anfang Dezembers beträchtliche Vortheile erfochten hat. Die Französische kleine Flotte, welche mit der weißen Flagge zwei Englischen Dreideckern, dem Admiral Hotham und dem Admiral Cosby, nachzog, ist zu Porto-Ferrajo eingelaufen, wo wir den 1. Jan. 1794 anlangten. Die Engländer haben an Bord aller dieser Schiffe Englische Besatzung geschickt, und wahrscheinlich werden sie solche sich zueignen. Alles scheint mir von Englischer Seite einen Versuch auf Corsica anzukündigen, deren Forts und Häfen sie besitzen, und die Corsen nach ihrer Weise unter Englischen Schutz leben lassen werden. 1200 geflüchtete Touloner sind zu Porto-Ferrajo ans Land gesetzt worden, und haben eine sehr menschenfreundliche Aufnahme gefunden, sonderlich von Seiten des Gouverneurs, einen Deutschen, des Freiherrn von Kneesewich, dessen Eifer Gutes zu thun, trotz der viel- und mannichfachen Anstalten und Details nicht ermüdet, die er nun zu besorgen hat. Jeder Touloner Emigrant empfängt täglich von den Engländern seine Portion Brod, Fleisch und Wein. Meiner Meinung nach werden die Engländer die Touloner nach Corsica bringen, sobald sie die Patrioten von dieser Insel vertrieben haben; der Großherzog hat uns Emigranten den Aufenthalt in seinen Staaten vom festen Lande untersagt, und uns diese Zuflucht nur auf eine bestimmte Zeit eingeräumt. Porto-Ferrajo, auf der Insel Elba, den 19. Jan. 1794. Koppenhagen. Als Toulon von den Engländern in Besitz genommen wurde, wettete man zu Koppenhagen in einem Klub, ob sie sich darinn erhalten würden? Nur 4 Stimmen waren für die Bejahung; drey und funfzig waren dagegen: letztere setzten den ersten Jänner 1794 zum Ziel. Denn in diesem Klub schien es mehr Französisch-Gesinnte, als Anhänger der Bemühungen der Consilirten Mächte zu geben. Der Ausgang hat für die 53 entschieden; allein selbst nach dem französischen, einseitigen, Berichten (und wir müssen doch auch die englischen abwarten) hat die französische Nation durch die Zerstörung der Werke, (die Ludwig XIV. und XV. über 200 Millionen kosteten) und durch Verbrennung der zurückgelassenen Schiffe, eine ungeheure Einbuße erlitten. Bonapartes Name wird zum erstenmal rühmlich genannt. Der dreyßigste November 1793. Der [[Jacques François Dugommier|General Düponnier]] erstattete dem Nationalconvent als Oberbefehlshaber der Belagerungsarmee von Toulon Bericht über einen Ausfall der Belagerten, worinn diese zwölfhundert Mann an Todten, Gefangenen und Verwundeten verloren hatten. Unter anderm sagte er darinn: "Ich kann das Betragen unsrer Waffenbrüder nicht genug loben. Unter denen, die sich am meisten auszeichneten und mich am kräftigsten im Vordringen unterstützten, sind die Bürger 'Bonaparte, Kommandant der Artillerie u. s. w."'' Dies war das erstemal, daß dieser in der Folge so allberühmt gewordene Namen Frankreich und Europa öffentlich genannt wurde. Die Wiedereroberung von Toulon. Der siebenzehnte December 1793. Die Stadt '''Toulon, der beste Seehafen am mittelländischen Meer, dessen Besitz die Herrschaft über dieses Meer gewährt, hatte sich am 29ten August 1793 der vereinigten englisch-spanischen Flotte ergeben und von hier aus sollte das Königreich Ludwigs XVII. im ganzen südlichen Frankreich organisirt werden. Der Republik lag daher äusserst daran, diesen wichtigen Platz bald wieder in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, allein das Wagstück war groß. Ringsum befanden sich furchtbare Forts, die allen Versuchen, sich dieser Meerfestung zu nähern, zu trotzen schienen; in der Stadt war eine mit allem Möglichen wohl versehene zehntausend Mann starke Besatzung; Portugall und Neapel schickten Hilfsvölker und der Pabst Proviant. Endlich warfen die Engländer auf dem einzigen Punkt, wo für Toulon noch etwas zu fürchten war, eine gewaltige Schanze auf. Der [[Jean-François Carteaux|General Carteaux]], der am 28ten August als Sieger in Marseille eingezogen war, wagte zwar einen Versuch, aber erst jetzt konnte er von Wirkung werden, nachdem im Monat November 40000 Mann unter dem [[Jacques François Dugommier|General Dugomier]] sich hier versammelten. Am heutigen Tag in der Frühe geschah der allgemeine Angriff. In weniger als einer Stunde war die von den Engländern für unüberwindlich gehaltene Schanze erstürmt, obwohl sie durch einen doppelten Wall und Graben, durch ein befestigtes Lager und fürchterliche Verhaue gedeckt, durch 13 Kanonen vom schwersten Kaliber, 5 Mörser und mehr als 2000 Mann der besten Truppen vertheidigt war und noch durch das Feuer von drey andern Schanzen unterstützt werden konnte. Um 5 Uhr früh begann der Sturm und um 6 Uhr wehte schon die dreyfarbige Fahne von der Schanze herab. Die Volksrepräsentanten Salicetti und Robespierre der jüngere waren die ersten, die mit dem Säbel in der Faust die Leitern erkletterten, die übrigen Schanzen wurden zum Theil mit gleichem Ungestümm erstürmt, oder von den Alliirten selbst in die Luft gesprengt. In der größten Bestürzung räumten sie die Stadt und eilten ihren Schiffen zu. Unter dem donnernden Getöse der in die Luft fliegenden Forts, dem Brand der Häuser und Thürme zogen nach einem zwölfstündigen Bombardement am 19ten December die Sieger in Toulon ein. Der Name der Stadt wurde nun in den : "Hafen des Berges" umgewandelt und befohlen, daß im ganzen Umfang der Republik ein fest wegen der Wiedereroberung von Toulon gefeyert werden sollte. Quellen und Literatur. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Politische Annalen herausgegeben von Christoph Girtanner. Berlin. Bey Johann Friedrich Unger. 1794. *Fliegende Blätter. Dem französischen Krieg und dem Revolutionswesen unsrer Zeiten gewidmet. Januar 1794. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. Toulon Kategorie: Jahr 1793